Goshujin: Truth
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Después de la tragedia, Sakura consiguió un trabajo en la aldea vecina. Gaara toma sus responsabilidades e intenta llevar una vida "normal" cuidando de los suyos, llevando los preparativos de la boda hasta que se desata una guerra por su cabeza. ¿Podrá el sobrevivir sin la presencia de la única persona quien le da fuerzas y saber la terrible verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Gaara narra

Pensar una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema.

"Podremos vernos por la cámara Web"

Me irritaba

"Para eso puedo ir a verte..."

Y me irritaba mucho

"Tú tienes pendientes aquí, además, ¿quien cuidará de Naruto mientras no estoy?"

Sakura terminó trabajando en la aldea vecina, una muy buena oferta según ella. Yo había sido nombrado Alpha por haber terminado con el Clan Uchiha, la destrucción fue tan solo un sueño que le hicimos creer a los humanos, en cuanto a la familia de Deidara y los amigos de Sakura, dieron su palabra no hablar sobre nosotros. Yo por otro lado, he tenido que ocuparme de la cuestión alimenticia de los de mi especie, los fines de semana hablaba con Sakura, le había propuesto matrimonio, aun que falte para la boda, mis hermanos me presionaban a diario con los preparativos. En especial Karin, en vez de hermana, parecía mi madre, siguiéndome a todos lados, asegurándome que no me metiera en más problemas, que siempre estuviera arreglado y presentable para ambos, humanos y hombres lobo puesto que vampiros ya no había en nuestra área.

– ¿Y por que no se me fue informado antes?

–Hablaba con Sakura-sama.

–De acuerdo, déjalo pasar.

Kankuro, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, era como...como mi hermano, era un buen tipo aun que muy coqueto cuando se lo proponía.

– ¿Qué sucede Shino?

–Solo vengo a informarle que el departamento de policía recibió un documento sobre la masacre Uchiha en 1618, se mencionan los nombres de Sasuke, Itachi y Madara.

–Entiendo, ¿tienes idea de como pudo llegar ese documento a ellos?

–No señor, Shikamaru investigó a fondo y sus fuentes dicen que una misteriosa figura apareció de la nada como salida del viento, tocó la puerta principal y al dejar el paquete se desvaneció.

–Escuché que hay una grabación, ¿que no?

–Si, es justo lo que venía a entregarle. Y señor...

– ¿Hm?

–Shikamaru reconoció la figura.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Si, pero no dijo nada. Primero se fue a pensarlo con claridad, suele hacerlo. Así que si hizo eso, es por una razón temible.

–Entiendo...

– ¿La quiere ver ahora?

–No ahora no, aun debo firmar las solicitudes de los nuevos reclutas para ANBU.

– ¿Logró infiltrar gente al famoso escuadrón ANBU?

–Si, de ese ángulo podremos ver más las opciones a la cuidad y podremos manejar la situación alimenticia con más cautela.

–Me alegro Gaara-sama, ¿es todo?

–Si, puedes retirarte.

–Hai.

Al salir Shino, pude empezar con los infiltrados de ANBU, como sabrán, no es algo que deban saber así que solo será una breve explicación sobre ello.

–Este inepto...de nuevo.

Solamente los más codiciosos, bien armados y peligrosos podían hacer el trabajo, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Tres hombres adecuados para hacer que la misión fuera todo un éxito.

Terminando de las firmas, tomé un baño, tocaron la puerta y cuando asentí descubrí que era Kankuro quien iba acompañarme como solía hacerlo.

– ¿Pasa algo que te incomode?

–Aparte de verte desesperado por ver de nuevo a Sakura, no lo creo.

–Hace horas que hablamos por la red y...la extraño.

–No te preocupes Gaara, ¡pronto vendrán las vacaciones para los médicos y ella vendrá!

– ¿Te recuerdo que estamos en medio de un conflicto con el departamento policíaco? Sakura no puede estar aquí si tenemos mal tiempo, la arriesgue una vez, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

–Entiendo... ¡Oí!

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No vas a ver la grabación?

–Es cierto, gracias por recordarme. ¿Donde tengo la cabeza?

– ¡En Suna al parecer!

Miré sarcásticamente a Kankuro, no era tiempo de bromas y menos que Sakura estuviera en mis pensamientos, era cierto que no podía dejar de pensarla pero teníamos un problema que arreglar.

– ¿A todo esto...por que en 1618? ¿No pudo ser otra fecha?

–Tal vez lo asociaron con la guerra Española y la masacre que hubo en Bohemia gracias a la Reforma. Si recuerdas, el Clan Uchiha provenía de raíces Españolas a partir de los abuelos de Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Izuna, dejando como la siguiente generación "totalmente" japonesa a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

–Espera espera... ¿estas diciendo que esta persona que dejó los papeles, sabía perfectamente que ocurrió y como estaba el Clan Uchiha involucrado en esa fecha?

–Precisamente, esta persona tendría más o menos la edad de mis padres si estuvieran vivos.

–Pero eso es imposible, la mayoría de los que vivían en Bohemia fueron asesinados o quedaron con heridas mortales que les costó mucho después y murieron con todos los secretos en ellos.

–Si, pero todos menos unas personas.

– ¿Dices que hay más?

–No lo se, pero siempre pasa que hay más de un psicópata dentro de cada caso.

–Es verdad...

Pensar que alguien sobrevivió estando sobre la tierra era una locura, pero también había la posibilidad que como mi familia, se fueran a las ciudades subterráneas.

– ¡Gaara!

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

– ¡Mira!

Apuntó a la pantalla, repitió la escena que veía y entonces lo vi, la figura era una mujer...pero no cualquier mujer, la mejor amiga de mi prometida.

Yamanaka Ino

* * *

><p>Vamos empezando de nuevo con Goshujin. Si vieron el trailer, saben que hasta donde lo deje no es el final, disfruten! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por tardar tanto, intento seguir las otras historias y esta jaja es algo apretado Dx Pero logre terminar este capitulo :3 Espero les guste. n.n

* * *

><p>Mis preocupaciones estaban aumentando, aun me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Fuera real o no? Supongamos que lo que se vio en la cinta es verdad, ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora para detener la tragedia que habrá?<p>

–Gaara-sama.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas?

–Encontré esto en la casa de Yamanaka.

Me mostró una foto de un enorme abanico en la habitación de Temari, el mismo que vi cuando baje con mi familia a las tierras subterráneas. El problema era que aun no sabia bien que iba hacer, necesitaba un plan y uno bueno.

– ¿Señor?

–Sigue vigilando la familia, necesito saber la verdad sobre ellos, todos ellos.

–Pero señor…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Los Yamanaka han contratado un nuevo servicio completo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Eso aun no lo se, Gaara-sama.

No íbamos a poder mantenerlos vigilados, así que debíamos hacerlo del otro modo.

– ¿Señor?

–ANBU.

– ¿Disculpa?

–ANBU se encargara de esto, necesito a los mejores y por lo tanto la situación alimenticia quedara suspendido, esto es mucho mas importante, debemos evitar que los humanos vuelvan a experimentar otra tragedia.

–Si señor.

Entonces Shino se fue, mire la foto que había dejado, sinceramente no sabia bien que debía hacer, pero con ayuda podría hacerlo lo mejor para todos, pero para eso debía hablar con alguien muy experta en ese tema e la traición.

– ¿Sakura?

– ¿Gaara, que pasa?

Ella sabia perfectamente que se debía actuar para lo mejor de si mismo, después los demás ya que si uno no podía mantenerse al margen, esa persona no iba a poder cuidar de los otros.

–Digamos que encontré un traidor, ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Hacer lo correcto, ir por el y saber cuales son las intenciones para acabar con el problema.

–Ya veo.

– ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

–Por nada.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Pasa algo?

–No, solo quería que supieras como andan las cosas por aquí…

–Gaara.

–Dime.

–No puedes mentirme, ¿sabias eso no?

–Si.

– ¿Entonces por que lo haces?

–Para protegerte.

–Lo se… ¿Cuándo lo sabré?

–Cuando ya se haya calmado la marea.

–Entiendo…

–Debo irme, te llamo otro día.

–Hai.

Colgué. Al hablar con ella me daba una gran incomodes, no el hecho de hablar con ella, sino que ella no estaba donde yo quería que estuviera, a mi lado, necesitaba verla, tocarla, respirar su aroma, poder dormir bien por que ella esta justo aquí pero no…no, no lo estaba y eso ya lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo, era demasiado cruel saber que ella estaba cerca pero mi trabajo no me permitía ir a por ella.

"Joder"

Necesitaba sentir su piel con la mía, sentir que estaba cerca y poder apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas cuando me sintiera cansado, o que ella me tocara, me acariciara el cabello cuando me miraba a los ojos.

–Sakura…

Entonces de pronto escuche como el viento se había vuelto violento, me quede quieto, esperando a que viniera ella y de pronto ahí lo estaba.

–No pensé que vendrías.

–Yo pensé que el líder estaría mas que ocupado a esta hora, pero veo que no.

–Tienes suerte que ella no te ha sentido.

–Ya lo hizo, pero si algo me pasa ella quedara en el descubierto.

–Nunca has intentado cambiar, ¿no es así Tsunade?

Era una humana de cuerpo voluminoso, cosa que me sorprendió en algo por que suele pasar que mujeres con ese cuerpo y belleza no eran tan inteligentes, menos si fuesen rubias y de algún modo si era así.

– ¿Dónde los has dejado?

–Ero y Oro estaban durmiendo, así que me delante al ver el numero que se marcaba en el móvil.

–Entiendo.

– ¿Por qué quiere que ahora seamos nosotros los que cuidemos de esa familia?

–Por que ustedes son lo mejor que tengo.

–Sabes que tengo mas trabajo, ¿verdad?

–Hai, Hokage-sama.

–Jajaja

– ¿Ahora que?

–Ya tenía tiempo que no me lo decían.

–Bueno, ha estado encubierta desde hace un siglo.

– ¡Y sigo siendo la misma!

–Eso no es novedad, Tsunade.

De pronto estaban los otros dos, Jiraya y Orochimaru. Eran humanos, pero el entrenamiento que obtuvieron fue nuestro, desde que tengo memoria, ellos han estado con nosotros.

–Solo escucha niño, si los tuyos tienen hambre no responderé si llegan a tocar a mi familia.

–Tranquilo Oro, Gaara sabe bien como controlar a sus subtitos, ¿no?

–Puedes llamarlo de esa forma si quieres, pero de alguna manera así es. No puedo dejar que todos anden rondando como salvajes que tirar el camuflaje por la cubierta.

– ¡Bien, bien! ¿Qué haremos?

–Mas bien, ¿Qué no haremos?

Orochimaru era un hombre muy serio, la verdad no entendí como es que llego a tener una esposa y dos hijas preciosas, era demasiado extraño.

– ¿Qué pasa Oro?

–Este abanico sale en uno de los libros de historia de mis nenas. ¿Dónde lo has sacado?

–Yamanaka.

–Eso lo explica todo.

Al parecer, este sabia de algo y no tenia la idea que, yo recuerdo haberlo visto antes de la guerra humana pero nada mas, no había nada más importante.

–Cuando llegue a leerlo para ayudar a mis nenas con su tarea, mencionaba que la familia Yamanaka es la mas vieja de todas ya que sus raíces son mas españolas que japonesas.

–Eso explica por que todos sus miembros son rubios.

–Exacto, incluso se decía que eran ANBU/guardias personales del rey hasta que uno cometió multicidio en varias partes de España dejando casos horribles y afectando a todos en el clan, exponiéndolos y ser traicionados por la corona.

– ¿Dices que un Imbecil hizo toda la guerra?

–De hecho, una.

– ¿Una?

–La conocemos todos y más tu prometida.

– ¿Ino?

–Si.

– ¿Pero por que ella haría tal cosa? Su familia estaba en buenas condiciones.

–Su familia, pero ella quería más y aun quiere más.

–Dices que… ¿hubo otra cosa por la que ella desato la guerra humana?

–Si y de acuerdo a los manuales que tu padre dejo después de morir, ella era una de sus mozas.

– ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!

–Oyeme bien niño, tu padre no fue todo un héroe como lo crees así que mas te vale callarte y escucharme.

–Pero… ¡el nunca…!

– ¡El tuvo a dos mozas, una de ellas tiene nombre y es Yamanaka Ino!

Me calle, estuve pensándolo, estaba cegado completamente, era mi padre…mi padre…mi propia sangre haciendo lo mismo que los humanos.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Era mi padre, quien me dio la vida, era la persona más importante aparte de mi madre y eso no podía ser.

Mi padre era un gran ejemplo, era mi todo…no entiendo ahora, no entiendo nada.

–Así es muchacho, tu padre engañó a tu madre con dos muy diferentes a ella. ¿Tú en verdad pensabas que era un padre ejemplar o algo así? Abre los ojos Gaara.

–Oro, por favor…

–No, el chico tiene que enterarse ya por que no le permitimos ver los manuales de su héroe.

–Entiendo, pero no es la manera de hacérselo saber, Orochimaru.

– ¿Entonces?

Me miraron mientras yo veía el piso, estaba muy confundido, estresado, ya tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero tan solo eso…sumando el dolor que ya no podía soportar.

– ¿Entonces hasta cuando iban a decirme que mi padre cometió el típico error de los humanos?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Tsunade que tenía toda mi confianza…ni siquiera ella.

– ¿Quién es la otra?

–No dice.

– ¿Quién es la otra?

–Ya te lo dije, no dice.

– ¡Tiene que decir!

–Tranquilo Gaara, por favor.

– ¡Por favor nada! ¡Ustedes tuvieron una madre, un padre! ¡Sus familias estaban reunidas! ¡Así que no me digas que me tranquilice! No saben nada…nada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, un silencio muy largo y doloroso. Era imposible, el era…era…era todo.

–Bueno…

Empezó Jiraya a hablar, entre dudoso y nervioso.

–Había algo en los manuales mas adelante sobre una joven muy extraña que la gustaban mucho las armas…

– ¿Armas?

–Hai…y creo, creo…no estoy seguro, pero al parecer también la conoces.

– ¿Qué?

–La describió.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo?

–Hiperactiva y…

– ¿Y?

–Castaña.


End file.
